Serious
by L'ange Dans L'enfer
Summary: Sharpay gets her way and Chad can’t get Ryan to focus. ChadxRyan. No real plot, just some fluffy humor. Rated K just in case. Nothing bad, just some making out.


Hi all! I just wrote this short little fluffy fic when I was bored. I usually don't write fluff, so this was fun to write! Additional notes after the story.  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned the HSM franchise I wouldn't be spending all my time on the internet.

* * *

"Sharpay, we can't."

"Why not?" Pink acrylic nails clutched an equally pink playbook.

"It's awful, for one thing." Ryan ignored Sharpay's indignant screech. "And two, how can we do a pairs audition when the leads are supposed to fall in love? I'm not willing to go that far, even for theatre."

Sharpay rolled her eyes and leaned back into the next of florescent pink pillows on her queen-sized bed.

"Come on Shar, can't we at least do something else? Something good? What about "Guys and Dolls" or something?"

"You've been pushing that show since we started high school," she answered with disdain as she casually checked her nails. "Just because you have an unhealthy obsession with Marlon Brando doesn't mean we have to be subjected to a musical that is stuck in the 40s." She looked up at Ryan with a devious glare. "Besides, I've already discussed it with Darbus. Everyone will do single auditions and she'll pair up people for callbacks." She looked decidedly smug.

"You've talked to her?" Ryan cried. "Without me?" Sharpay didn't even have the decency to look upset. She just opened the book and began flipping the (pink) pages. "How could you do that to me as co-chair, not to mention your brother?"

"Spare me the dramatics, Ryan. Besides, I would have told you I was going to talk to her but I couldn't find you. You were probably sticking your tongue down basketball boy's throat in the locker room and I don't need that kind of emotional damage."

Ryan resisted the urge to scream and scrambled to find his calming technique that always helped in these fights with Sharpay. Then he heard her humming that stupid chorus from that stupid opening number and sticking it in his brain he knew yoga wouldn't help him this time.

So he opted for storming out in the dignified way only an Evans can.

"I can't believe her!" Ryan exploded as soon as he had slammed his bedroom door shut. "How could she make a decision about our last musical without me?" He began pacing at the foot of his bed; scrambling for ways he could convince Darbus to pick another play.

"I thought you guys weren't going to act like Siamese twins anymore." Chad answered from his position at the computer, his eyes glued to the game of solitaire on the screen. "Didn't you say that last summer gave you two new boundaries?"

"I meant with things like her wardrobe and diabolical schemes to ruin Troy's life, not choosing the last play we'll perform at East High!"

YOU LOSE flashed across the computer screen and Chad sighed in frustration. He never could win a round of that game without having the deck set at unlimited. He turned in the swivel chair and shook his head fondly at Ryan's distressed state. He walked over and grabbed Ryan's waist as he passed by, causing the blonde to lose his balance and the pair fell onto the bed, facing each other.

"It'll be okay," Chad crooned as he looked down at his boyfriend. "You two will work it out, you always do." He leaned down, hoping to distract Ryan with a few well-placed kisses and strokes.

"But she chose the worst musical in all existence and somehow convinced Darbus to put it on!"

"You've done bad musicals before," Chad murmured against Ryan's pale throat. "I mean, I like her and all, but Kelsi doesn't always write the best stuff."

"But, Chad, it's Legally Blonde!" Ryan responded, oblivious to Chad's advances. "It makes Twinkle Towne look like The Phantom of the Opera."

Chad groaned and rolled off Ryan. It was clear Ryan wasn't in the mood and he had just pulled the Phantom card, thus removing any horny thoughts from Chad's mind.

"…and she managed to get Darbus to have everyone audition on their own so now I'll never stand a chance-"

"Hey," Chad interrupted sternly. "You have more talent than anyone in the school." He ran a hand through Ryan's soft hair, forcing his blue eyes to focus on him. "Never sell yourself short."

Ryan softened at that and smiled gratefully. Chad took the opportunity and kissed his boyfriend fully on the mouth. He loved the taste of Ryan's lips, and he had to restrain himself at school from kissing him at every possible moment, especially in class when he stuck the tip of his tongue out in concentration.

Ryan pulled them apart and pushed back some of Chad's curls that had pressed against his forehead. "Even more talented than Sharpay?" He asked in a small voice.

"Dude, you were thinking about your sister while making out with me? You have some serious issues."

Ryan smacked Chad's arm playfully but turned his head when Chad tried to kiss him again.

Chad gave a resigned sigh. "Yes, especially your sister. Now shut up and kiss me."

* * *

Just for the record, I LOVE Legally Blonde: The Musical. I just thought it would be funny if Ryan didn't, lol.

Please let me know what you think!


End file.
